Sean Lew
Sean Lew (born on November 25, 2001 in Walnut, California, U.S.) is a young multi-talented professional dancer, choreographer, dance teacher, TV junior chef, actor, editor, creative director, model and a philanthropist, pianist and singer with Chinese and Japanese roots living in Los Angeles, California. He started dancing when he was able to walk, took his first dance classes when he was four and started competing at the age of five. He got his first professional gig as dancer when he was eight years old on the Glee show. He was competing on season 8 of America's Got Talent at the age of 11, Dance-Off Juniors season one, on season one of NBC's World of Dance as member of ImmaBEAST and on season two with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. As dancer he appeared on many TV shows, such as, on Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 and 2014, on pay-TV on Breaking Through 2014 and The X-Factor. He was also interview guest concerning dance on NBC morning news, KTLA5 news and LA TV - The Zoo. He appeared on Sia's music short film video "The Greatest" with Maddie Ziegler. And coming soon, on the new Step-Up China musical together with Jade Cynoweth and Janelle Genestra. He was also one of the important supporting members to help Janelle and her future husband William "WillDaBeast" Adams (surnames didn't change) founding IMMA in 2012/2013 and became a member of the crews ImmaBEAST and LilBEAST. Sean is considered as big influence-r on kid dancer talents today - as dancer, choreographer, teacher and mentor. For instance, he taught at THE LAB in West Covina and supported their dancers, who won season two of World of Dance and became hip-hop world champions in 2017. He started choreographing at the age of ten and got finally his accolade as established choreographer during World of Dance season two by the judges, who were blown away by his unique, smart, well thought, storytelling and emotional choreography with the age of 16. Shortly afterwards he toured with Brain Friedman through Europe and Asia attending conventions and teaching classes. But he already worked before with Janelle and Will on projects in China, Japan, Mexico and, of course, across the US as member of ImmaBEAST as dancer, teacher and choreographer. His first bigger concept video as choreographer, creative director, editor and dancer was "Wrong Words" in Juny 2017, when he worked first time on a project with his current permanent dance partner and best friend Kaycee Rice. His sister Serris shot the first videos of his choreography and edited it until he was 12. Soon dance partners like Jordyn Jones or Kenneth San Jose helped him showing his choreography. About after a year Sean took over filming and editing. Was a dance partner missing, a little CGI helped and he danced by himself as duet or got transparent to the background. Later producers like MyTypoLife, TJ Lewis or Deja Carter filmed and edited his choreography with more production effort. His first dance class teaching was filmed when he was 15. And the end of the process Sean dropped out as a brilliant camera man, editor, creative director and choreographer; and his work can be watched on his YouTube channel or sometimes Instagram account. Sean has had already an impressive non-dance related child acting carrier, but he considered the character roles he got as embarrassing. Regarding IMDb, he appeared on TV soup series "See Dad Run" (2014), "Sam & Cat" (2014), "Bizaardvark" (2016), "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn" (2014), on the documentary series "On the Spot Interviews" (2013), "Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" (2016), on home series "Home & Family" (2016), on boulevard series "E! Live from the Red Carpet" - reporting from The Academy Awards 2015 .and several online-network-series like "To the Pointe" (2018). He also appeared on music short film "Todrick Hall: Freaks Like Me" (2014). Sean was even part of the ADR ("Automated" or "Automatic" Dialog Replacement) group of the "Penguins of Madagascar" (2014) and added his voice to the film. IMDb Sean Lew An other talent he is known for is cooking. He won on season one episode 13 of "Chopped Junior" East Coast vs. West Coast | Chopped Junior | Food Network and been on season two by six episodes of charity fund raising "Rachael Vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" Most-Hated Foods Challenge on Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off | Food Network. He loves cooking for family, friends and sometimes the whole company, but, of course, everyone is welcome to join and help preparing, washing and cleaning up.:-) Good dancers are always hungry after work and don't want find themselves guilty to have it work off. Makes him quite popular. Sean plays Piano since he was six years old. Her won 2nd place at the Music Teachers Association of California when he was eight years old. Sean Lew -Music Teachers Association of California But quite frankly, his strokes are a little brutal for a professional carrier and flawless is something else. Sean Lew (10) Play - Ballade Pour Adeline Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Filmography Television TV Acting Roles Gallery Lew-sean-image.jpg Sean-lew-1.jpg References External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants |}